Delectable Love
by Scarterror The Fallen
Summary: Elsa needs to be helped, but she's not going to make it easy. Between her memories and her therapy, can she someday go home to the love of her life? (Dark!Elsa)
1. Chapter 1

**Back at it again with the horror theme...need to share my twisted mind...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _They say there are more than one type of crazy. You get the emotional crazy and the intellectual crazy. The most dangerous of these two are the intellectual crazy. In a way they can hide it and it's hard to tell if they really are crazy._

 _There is a fine line between being a genius and being insane._

"Do you agree with that?" The woman asked as she slowly closed the book resting it on her lap. The other occupant of the room tilts their head making wisps of hair fall in her face. The first one sighs.

"The person that wrote this," she starts but never finishes as she strokes her fingers over the cover.

"I know who wrote it, you quote it every second fucking day," the other hisses before rolling their head on their shoulders, effectively moving the hair out her way. Her body felt stiff, uncomfortable, but all she could do was sigh.

"Then answer the question," the woman sighs. She was tired of this.

"I think me and the person that wrote that are truth to your question, but there is a difference between me and her," they snap, "I am not her," she growls out.

"I know you're not, she also has a higher IQ than you," the woman smirks.

"Bite me!" They snarl, eyes wild as always.

"Really? That's a little...funny coming from you," she chuckles, but the sound doesn't reach her eyes.

"Take off this mask and I'll show you how funny it is," they grumble.

"Elsa, why are you so hard to work with?" She sighs and rubs her temple.

"Maybe you just suck at your job, Dr Lost," Elsa chuckles darkly. The doctor just stares at her, not amused.

"Do you know why your other therapists quit?" She asks making Elsa blink. This was new.

"I know the first one left cause I almost ripped out his cheek with my teeth," Elsa grins showing her perfectly white teeth.

"The others left because you would either threaten them, not work with them or simply just making them cry," the woman frowns in disappointment.

Elsa only shrugs. Not her fault they were weak and easy to torment. She's been stuck here for god knows how long and she doubts she'll leave anytime soon. Her eyes dart to the clock.

"Can we wrap this up doc? I have a visitor coming and I'd like to look my best," Elsa grins. The brunette raises her eyebrow before looking down to her note book.

"Your visitor...Anna Heart correct?" She asks and watches as Elsa nods her head. Her eyes cast to the side and her shoulders seem to relax.

"Yea...she's a gem, I don't know how I snagged her but fuck, I'd do anything for her. It's why I'm here in the first place," Elsa says as she sighs. The brunettes eyes soften. She knows a person in love when she sees them.

"Well I hope she's enough for you to actually try and get better," she says making Elsa's eyes snap to her. She saw the love fade and watched the dark twisted anger return. It was like witnessing as a split personality taking over in real time.

"If you're worth your PhD you will fix me, but know that I will fight you all the way," Elsa snapped.

"I can't fix what isn't broken Elsa, we need to find out what needs mending," she said making the platinum blonde huff.

"Mending...that's just a different way of saying broken," she grumbles before standing and walking to the door. Dr Lost stands and opens the door for her. Theirs two guards waiting and they grip Elsa's arms tightly as they take her away.

Elsa just barely has enough time to look her Sunday best before they drag her to a room they made just for her. They chain her ankles to the floor and her hands to the table. Her movements were just enough to be able to eat the unflavoured food they place before her as they remove her mask.

She moves her jaw around to work out the stiffness, a pop sounding in her ears after opening it as wide as she could. That was a cruel and unusual punishment. So what if she bit off a few peoples fingers when she first got there? It was only nature to bite.

As she eats all she can think about is how much better the food would have been if it were properly seasoned. Would it kill them to use some parsley or oregano or even rocket?

Never the less she finishes her meal and moves it to the side as best she can. She didn't want it to be in her way when Anna arrived.

Her head tilts as the door behind her opens. The sound of shoes shuffling on the floor made her smile as the redhead moved to sit on the opposite side of the table.

"Hey love, I missed you," Elsa sighed happily. Anna smiles to her and tilts her head.

"You saw me yesterday," she teases and Elsa chuckles.

"Yea, but that was 24 hours ago, it's way too long for me since I saw your beautiful face," Elsa purred and Anna giggled as a slight blush formed over her nose and cheeks.

"You've always been a charmer miss Winter," she teases back.

"I really do miss you Anna, I miss holding you, kissing you...I miss being with you," Elsa says as she looks down to the table. She sees Anna's hand move to hers but it stops before being taken off the table.

"You should have thought of that before doing what you did," Anna says, her voice void of emotion. Elsa flinched at the words.

"It was complicated and you know that. I was doing it before you and by then...it was too late," Elsa whispered.

"Too late? You could have gone for help Elsa, you could have told me and I would have helped you get over it!" Anna hardly raised her voice. So for her to raise it now was cutting at Elsa like a hot knife.

"I love you Elsa, but until you are cured, you have to stay here," Anna said her voice void of emotion once again. Elsa could only whimper.

Right, she was ill. She needed to be cured. Fixed. The question was, was it possible?

She wanted to go back to her room. Wanted to be alone. Away from the hurtful words Anna said. It hurt the most coming from Anna.

The door opened behind her and she noticed Anna stand. Elsa stared at her empty tray as Anna left. Strong hands gripped her arms after undoing her chains and forcing the mask back onto her jaw. Her feet shuffled as the guards practically dragged her to her room.

They shoved her into her room and she stumbled slightly and waited for them to remove her mask once more. She hated having so many hands and eyes on her. One of the men undid her straight jacket and she growled at feeling him stroke his hand over her ass.

"If you want to keep that hand of yours you better get it off me," she threatened slowly. The hand pulled away and she was left alone once the door slammed shut.

Elsa sighed and stretched out her arms. She loved hugs but that was ridicules! She could feel a few of her bones pop and her muscles pull. That thing was taking its toll on her she can feel it.

She gives a heavy sigh and drops onto her bed. It sucked. The damned thing was too hard and the material was scratchy. She missed her bed. The one she shared with Anna.

Elsa closes her eyes and hums as she lets her memories take over.

 _ **~flash back~**_

"Anna! Love I'm home!" Elsa calls as she enters through the door. There was a the distinct smell of dinner in the air.

"Kitchen babe!" Anna calls making Elsa smile. Biting her lip she quickly places her sling bag at the back of the sofa near the wall. She'd get back to that later.

Entering into the kitchen she wraps her arms around the girls waist and buries her face into Anna's neck. The girl giggles and squirms slightly.

"Elsa that tickles!" She laughs and turns her head as Elsa pulls away slightly. They kiss for a few seconds before Elsa sighs happily and reluctantly removes herself from the redhead.

"So what's cooking good looking?" She smirks. Anna rolls her eyes but gives a smirk of her own.

"Pasta!" She chirps and stirs the pot before switching the heat to a lower setting. Elsa watched the girl remove her apron and walk over to her. She pulls the girl on to her lap and smiles wide.

"You're a little late today," Anna pouts slightly. Elsa's eyes flick to her lips then back to her teal eyes.

"Sorry love, had a few last minute stuff to finish, but I'm here now," Elsa smiles before nuzzling into Anna's freckled chest. She lets out another giggle and hugs the blonde close to her.

"And I'm glad you are," Anna whispers as she holds the blonds face and tilts it up to kiss her. Elsa's hold on Anna tightens as she pulls her closer. Their kiss lasted a few minutes before the broke for some air.

"Dinner can wait, I'd much rather have you," Elsa panted softly and at the nod of the redhead she stands. Anna bites her lip as Elsa carries her to their room, pausing long enough to put the stove off.

 _ **~End flashback~**_

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **Complaints?**

 **Praise? (I will turn into a puppy if you do this)**

 **Review!**

 **X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is heavy on back flashes, sometimes I brain works in...how I'd see it play out on tv...very cinematic, focus on whats important...does not translate all too well into words.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Tell me how you met Anna," Dr Lost says as she taps her pen on her note pad.

Elsa slumps in her seat a little to get comfortable as she rests her ankle over her knee. Her foot twitches slightly as she hums.

"Why?" She asks and the doctor sighs.

"Please work with me Elsa," she says in annoyance. Elsa in turn takes a deep breath before expelling it in defeat.

She guesses she could tell her, maybe reliving that day could bring her some peace and a smile on her face. She really loved thinking about that day.

 **~flashback~**

"It appears the victim had been running away in fear before being shot down. I will extract the bullet from his back once at the morgue, but I think this might be a 9mm," Elsa says as she stands up from her kneeling position, pulling off the blood smeared latex glove. She nods to the EMTs close by to remove the body as the officer takes note of what she said.

"I'll let you know once I've retrieved the-hey! You over there! This is a crime scene!" Elsa yells as she spots a cyclist heading their way.

 _Where were the people with the tape? They should have warded this off an hour ago._

The girl swerves to the side making some leaves fly up as she stopped.

"I am so sorry, I'm kind of a little late. I didn't have time to change when I got the call. Hey Kristoff dick move calling me in on my off day by the way!" The redhead scolds as she tries to look over Elsa's shoulder while standing on her tippy toes.

The blonde officer looks up from his note book and flips her off, the redhead retaliates by sticking out her tongue. Elsa can't believe she's working with children.

"So you're telling me you're a cop?" Elsa asks looking her up and down. She was wearing khakis and a t-shirt, the only thing keeping her warm in the Autumn was a jacket. Not very professional work attire.

"Detective Heart at your service," she mock bows and for the first time Elsa feels her heart start to flutter for some reason.

 **~end flashback~**

Dr Lost nodded as Elsa looked down at the table between them.

"So you worked together?" The therapist asked and Elsa hummed.

"I had transferred to CPD after an...incident at APD, frankly they should have placed two and two together then already," Elsa shrugs as she looks back to the woman in front of her.

"So you meeting her was also your first day then?" Dr Lost asked and Elsa nodded.

"The crime was a simple clean cut murder, a guy that stole from another guy, you understand?" Elsa said as she rolled her eyes. At the slight frown that formed on the therapists brow Elsa chuckled.

"If you've seen enough bodies as I have you get desensitized and besides we both know what I did was of the worst sort," Elsa smiled.

"True, I'm also very surprised at how none hostile you are today," she smiled and Elsa huffed.

"I had a pleasant dream," Elsa shrugs.

"Care to share?" Dr Lost asked as she sat up straighter and held her pen at the ready.

Elsa eyed her eager demeanour before smirking as she leaned closer.

"It was a memory actually. I had gotten home a little later than normal due to having a snack before finishing up some work. I had greeted Anna and she was busy making food, but I had already spoiled my appetite. I didn't want to upset her by not eating so I distracted her," Elsa said as she watched the good doctor write this down.

"So I took her to our bedroom and proceeded to fuck her to sleep," Elsa grinned. Dr Lost stopped her writing as her eyes widened. A slight blush covered her cheeks as she looked up to Elsa's piercing blue eyes.

"My favourite taste is the mixture of Anna and blue steak. I pride myself on my palette and nothing beats having my tongue deep inside Anna after my favourite meal," Elsa purred.

Dr Lost cleared her throat and looked away as she willed the blush on her face to go away.

"Well, over share is probably better than under share," she said and Elsa chuckled.

"There's something for you to think about doctor, now if you'll excuse me I have a redhead to go see," Elsa winked and stood up. Dr Lost let her out the office and two guards escorted her down to her private eating room.

She hummed to herself as they did their routine of locking her to the table. She did notice the slight frowns and looks they gave each other at her unusual calm and happy state.

Elsa still just wishes they would properly season her food, but no matter, she's just happy they feed her with actual food and not just slop.

Her smile widened as Anna arrived just on time like usual. Despite the tense situation they had the day before all seemed fine again.

"Hello beautiful," Elsa smiled making Anna giggle.

"You'll run out of charming words at some point Elsa," the redhead says.

"Until then let me have this. How are you? CPD treating you well still?" Elsa asked and the girl nodded.

"It's not the same without you though, the new guy is a total ass hat," she pouts.

"Well compared to me everyone sucks," Elsa chuckled.

"Yea-yea, stroking your own ego as usual," Anna said but her tone was playful. Elsa just stuck her tongue out to the girl.

"So, what did the therapist talk with you about today?" Anna asked as she bit her lip.

"Asked about how we met and then I told her about a dream I had last night," Elsa shrugs.

"Dream? Was I in it?" The redhead asks with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"You were the star of the show," Elsa purrs and leans closer.

"Oh yea?" Anna asked a she leaned closer too.

"Yea."

"Did we have fun?"

"Mhm," they were leaning closer and closer.

"Did you have your wicked way with me?" Anna breathed just inches from Elsa's mouth.

"I always do," Elsa whispered but before they could kiss the door opened and Anna sat back down and looked away.

Elsa growled as they made her stand and placed the restraints back onto her. Her eyes never leaving Anna as the girl stood. Her vision got obscured by one of her guards as he placed the mask back onto her. She could hear the girl leave and only sighed.

She was not happy with being interrupted.

* * *

 **I don't have anything to say! Haha.**

 **Shout outs!**

 **Guest 1: Haha not another version no, they are very much seperate thought they take place in the same universe *wink wink* I am slowly updating everything as they are finished, my brain can't stay with one thing at a time (I have ADD) I am doing my best!**

 **Guest 2: Thank you! Also on the Hannibal comment...THANK YOU! He is a big inspiration to this story!**

 **Reithel: Yes in deed!**

 **PenguinVualve: Haha good thing I got you covered in those!**

 **Unknown: Patience is a great virtue! But I know, they will get updated, I want ya'll to see where my focuses were every time I was writing, hence so many stories at once.**

 **Tora: All in due time my dear! This story unfolds like a puzzle...Those are great ideas actually, soon as most basics are set I will add more and more. Kill Hans? With pleasure!**

 **john86710: Haha thank you! Hope to keep a cute theme with Anna and Elsa in flashbacks.**

 **Till next time!**

 **X3**


End file.
